Friends, Lovers and Champagne
by Anne T.M
Summary: It's a dangerous combination when you mix Indiana, a wedding and champagne. The story is almost all dialogue. I tried to limit the description so that the reader could envision the scene as they wished. I hope it worked.


Disclaimer: As usually I make no profit from this because Paramount owns everything.

Synopsis: It's a dangerous combination when you mix Indiana, a wedding and some wine.

The story is almost all dialogue. I tried to limit the description so that the reader could envision the scene as they wished. I hope it woks! Let me know what you think.

Rated pg

Friends, Lovers and Champagne

By: Anne T.M.

"The wedding was beautiful."

"Yes."

"I am glad we came. Are you?"

"Yes."

"It's wonderful to see the crew again."

"Yes."

Shaking his head in disgust he pressed on trying desperately to illicit some response. "Mrs. Janeway is exactly as I expected. What do you think?"

"Yes."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Mrs. Janeway, I was just saying that I would know you anywhere. Kathryn's descriptions of you were very accurate."

"Should I take that as a compliment, Commander?"

"Yes, and it's Chakotay."

"Thank you, and it's Gretchen. I feel old when you call me Mrs."

"I don't know, you Janeway women seem to get better with age!"

She smiled with the same crooked smile her daughter did. "You are a real charmer! Don't you think so, Seven."

"Yes."

"There, the music is starting. Why don't you and Seven dance, Chakotay."

"Seven?"

"No."

Chakotay was dangling at the end of his rope. He needed some diversion before he exploded. "Gretchen, how about you? Would you care to honor me by dancing with me?"

She extended her hand to him. "Tell me, with a smile like that, how on earth does anyone tell you no?"

He gracefully led her to the dance floor. "You'd be surprised."

/ V \\\

"Honey look! That's interesting."

"Where Tom?"

"Over there. Chakotay is dancing with the Captain's mother."

"So? She is the hostess and he is a gentleman."

"I know, but wouldn't you think he would dance with Seven before anyone else? I was watching them and I think he asked Seven first and she turned him down."

"She said no?"

"Yes, she did."

"That has to be the weirdest relationship I've ever seen."

Tom pulled his wife a little closer and kissed her forehead. "Even weirder than a Starfleet brat and a Klingon warrior?"

"Watch it flyboy or you'll be hearing me say "no" later."

/ V \\\

"I can't remember the last time I was in the arms of a handsome young man. I have to say I am enjoying myself immensely."

"I can't believe that someone as beautiful as you ever lacked for attention."

"Are you sure you're not part Irish because you certainly have a smooth tongue! Actually, I had a few admirers in my day but since Edward died I just don't see the point."

"I'm sorry I did not mean to imply…"

She slapped his arm just like Kathryn had a million times. "Don't be silly! I'm not insulted! I just meant that once I spent my life with my Edward there was no reason to look anywhere else. He was everything I ever wanted or needed. No one could compare to him. I see no reason to look for a companion. Anyone else would just be a poor substitute."

He twirled her quickly and made her laugh. "You have a wonderful laugh. You know Kathryn has many of your mannerism but…"

"But none of my freedom."

"Exactly!"

"She may have inherited my mannerism but she inherited her father's personality. He was strong, intelligent…"

"Stubborn!"

"Yes, stubborn, but when he was with me he was different. He was still all those things but when we were together he was more than that. There was another side to him that he kept hidden from everyone but I could see it. He was witty, romantic, adventurous, and even silly. And he was one of the best flirts I ever met in my life." They danced in silence awhile longer. "Chakotay, your mother is no longer living, am I correct?"

Chakotay looked up in surprise. "Yes, you're right."

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to share some motherly thoughts with you." He didn't protest so she continued. "You, don't seem happy. I think the relationship you are in, is not the relationship you want. As much as we try, we can't make something happen just because we put effort into it. You either have to let go of the life that never was and live the one you have or change the one you have to make it what you want."

He eyed her suspiciously. The music ended and he led her back toward her table. "Gretchen, you are a very wise woman. You've given me a lot to think about." Before he left, he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Gretchen lifted the glass of water to her mouth. Before she drank she spoke to her daughter. "God, Katie what a man! How did anyone on your ship resist him?"

Kathryn choked on the wine she had been drinking while Gretchen's broad smile was hidden behind her glass.

/ V \\\

Some hours later Admiral Paris stood by the band and tapped on his glass. "Attention everyone! I would like to propose a toast. To Gretchen Janeway, who graciously put together this event so Elizabeth and I could see our son get married. Thank you."

Everyone in the crowd raised their glasses of champagne and took a sip. Chakotay looked sideways to see the completely unemotional face of his date and proceeded to down the entire glass.

"To my daughter-in-law B'Elanna. You brought love and laughter into our son's life and for that we can never repay you!" He raised his glass and took a sip.

Chakotay looked around and saw the tears glistening in the eyes of many of the crew members as well as a few of the brass in attendance. Seven remained unmoved. Chakotay chugged another full glass.

"To my granddaughter the most beautiful baby ever born in the Alpha Quadrant!"

Cheers mingled with tears as everyone saluted their new born crewmate. By now Chakotay was on his third glass.

"Finally, to my son." Owen paused. His wife Elizabeth stood up and joined him on the make shift stage. She slid her arm through his and patted him gently. He cleared his throat and continued. "There are many things I should have said and done that I didn't. I cannot change yesterday, but I can make sure I don't make the same mistakes again. Tom, I am very proud of the man you have become. You left here an angry young man and by the grace of God, Captain Janeway, and your wife, you returned to your mother and me a commended Lieutenant, a good friend to many, a loving husband, and a brand new father. I love you, son."

Tom jumped up and joined his parents. He hugged both his mother and father simultaneously. "I love you too."

There was not a dry eye in the room when Tom took the stage. That's not true Chakotay thought, there were two. He took the two remaining glasses off of the table and drank them both.

Tom took the microphone from his father's hand. "If you don't mind I'd like to propose a toast of my own. I have many things to be thankful for as my father said, my wife, my gorgeous baby girl, Miral, my friends, and of course my loving family. But I would like to toast the person who made it all possible. If she hadn't believed in me I would not be standing here today surrounded by so many blessing. To Captain Janeway the greatest Captain," Tom paused, "and friend a person could have." As everyone drank Tom crossed the floor and asked his friend to dance.

Chakotay watched and the pain in the pit of his stomach ached. When had they drifted so far apart? He always thought that he would be the one dancing with her when they returned. He grabbed two more glasses of champagne from the waiter and swiftly drank each one.

"Commander, you have had nine glasses of champagne."

"Yes."

"What is the purpose of this?"

"I hope to get good and drunk, Seven. That's the purpose!"

"That does not seem to be a logical course of action. You will not be able to enjoy the evening and you will be sick tomorrow. I do not understand why you would want to do that."

"The night is almost over and there are a lot of things you don't understand."

"Commander, I wish to go home now. Please escort me."

"My name is Chakotay!" He grabbed her by the arm. "And for your information I don't wish to go home now, so you can find yourself another escort." He released her arm and raised his glass in a mock salute and finished another flute of champagne.

Seven stood up to leave. She looked down at him trying to figure out what happened to the man she knew on Voyager. He had changed. She threw her napkin on the table. "I believe this relationship is terminated."

"Yes." He watched her leave and picked up his glass once again. "Here's to you too Seven!"

/ V \\\

"Kathryn I think you should go over there. Since she left, he has been sitting there alone, drinking for the last hour," her mother said.

"What should I say, glad she left you, want to dance?"

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Katie. He needs a friend and from all you told me that's what you are, friends. Now go."

/ V \\\

"Ah Captain! Here's to you!" Chakotay drank the last drop from his glass.

"You don't usually drink. This isn't like you."

"It seems I have been doing a lot of things lately that are not like me!"

Though he slurred his words she heard the honesty behind them. When he reached for another she took his hand and suggested a walk.

"I'd rather dance." He stood up quickly and immediately fell back down in his seat. "Maybe, not."

She walked behind him and slipped her arm around his waist. "Come on."

With her help he was able to stand. They walked toward the house. "Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom."

"It's about time, Kathryn!" He leaned his noxious mouth closer to hers and sighed.

She led him up the stairs and down the hall. She estimated that it would take about one more minute.

They reached the door to her room when he grabbed his stomach. "Kathryn, the bathroom!"

She led him to the small door off of her room and left him alone. She ignored the retched sounds coming from the bathroom and continued to fix the bed for him. She went to her mother's bathroom and got some towels and she replicated a toothbrush for him. When she returned, it was quiet. "Chakotay, are you all right?"

"Yes, but I could use some help."

He was sitting on the floor by the toilet. She handed him the toothbrush covered with minted paste. She watched him awkwardly brush his teeth. In all their time together, she had never seen him even remotely drunk. Of course, that could've been because they drank mostly synthahol. But there were times when they drank a bottle of this or that that Tom had given them. She looked down and he appeared finished. "Ready?" He shook his head. "You're going to feel better after a good night's sleep. Do you want to sleep in your clothes?"

"No, but hurry I can't stand much longer."

"Chakotay, I never knew you didn't wear underwear!"

He smiled weakly. "And I didn't know you wore a peach lacey bra!"

Kathryn looked down and saw the gaping material in the front of her dress. "Here's a wet cloth for your head. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." Suddenly he laughed.

She was kneeling beside the bed pressing the cloth to his face. "What?"

"Come on! Don't you think this is funny! I am with you, in your bedroom, naked, exactly where I've wanted to be for more years than I can remember and all I want to do is sleep. I'm pathetic!" He groaned and took the cloth from her hand.

"You'll feel better once you've slept."

"I know. Thank you!"

"That's what friends are for." She was at the door before he called her back.

"Kathryn?" He held his trembling hand out to her.

She crossed the room and knelt beside him once again. "What?"

"How about a goodnight kiss?"

Before she could refuse he drew her down and brought his lips to hers. When she didn't pull away he locked her in his arms and pulled her down on top of him. Her lips softened and parted for him. His tongue slid inside her mouth. Even through the alcoholic fog that encompassed his brain he knew that this was right where he wanted to be, kissing Kathryn for the first time.

His mouth was warm and inviting. Kathryn fell into him with abandon. She didn't care if he was only kissing her because he was drunk. She didn't even care if he was thinking of Seven. She needed to finally feel his breath mingle with hers. She felt his hands roaming her back as his tongue danced with hers. He was hot and demanding yet soft and loving. She would savor this moment for the rest of her life but she needed to end it before he did something that he would regret in the morning. She had seven years of regrets, she would not allow him to live with that burden. "I better go so you can get some sleep."

"Stay."

"That's not a good idea."

"Stay, just until I fall asleep, please."

"Okay." She sat on the side of the bed and he closed his eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall until she noticed the rhythm. Once he was sleeping she gently stroked his hair. "I love you, Chakotay." She placed one last kiss on his cheek and left.

/ V \\\

"How do you feel?"

"Much better, thanks. Is that tea for me?"

"Yes. I thought you might like some before you got up. Just in case the room was spinning."

"It's not. Don't worry."

"I left you some towels, so you can shower if you want."

"Can I replicate some clothes? I don't think a tuxedo is the outfit of the day."

"Sure. I'll let you get to it."

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Thank you for all you did. I guess I made a fool of myself last night."

"No, you didn't. No one noticed." He gave her a look that told her he knew that she was lying. "Okay, so people noticed but they were just intrigued because they never saw you like that. I never saw you like that either."

"I haven't been drunk in eight years!"

"Why yesterday?"

"It just seemed appropriate."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes Chakotay, I do. Weddings produce powerful emotions, some pleasant and others painful."

"Kathryn, I remember last night."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I remember everything." He shouldn't have told her. Now she was nervous and ready to run once again. "I guess I better shower so I can get out of your way."

Chakotay made it to the bathroom door before she called him back. "Chakotay?"

"What?"

"Stay."

"What?"

This was her final chance. "Stay."

"How long?"

She took one deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Forever."

He crossed the room in three quick steps and scooped her into his arms. "Works for me." He kissed her for the second time in twelve hours and could not believe that he had gotten this lucky. "The last time I got drunk I almost got killed. This is a lot better."

"Be careful, the house is still filled with guests. There's no guarantee that this will be better!"

He groaned and fell back on the bed taking her with him. "I have an idea. Let's just stay right her." He leaned up and kissed her neck."

"Work's for me!"

The end


End file.
